Un Muy Buen Fin de Año
by A.Mars
Summary: Bella Swan estaba increíblemente aburrida en la fiesta de fin de año a la que la obligaron a ir, pero un sexy desconocido se encargará de alegrarle el resto de la noche... Después de todo, quizás el nuevo año no sea tan malo como ella pensaba -ONE SHOT-


**_Hola niiñaaaasssss! Aquí estoy con esta última historia del año :D No quería terminar el año sin publicar algo así que aproveché esta loca idea que se me ocurrió y aquí estoy!_**

**_Esta historia está dedicada para todas aquellas que me han leído en cada una de mis locuras a lo largo de este año y que me hacen muy feliz con sus palabras de apoyo, en serio GRACIAS totales a todas! :D_**

**_P.D: Espero que disculpen si hay algún error, pero apenas acabo de terminarla de escribir xD_**

**_Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer!_**

**_¡Espero la disfruten!_**

* * *

Aburrida, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir esta estúpida fiesta a la que me vi obligada a asistir para fin de año. El lugar estaba repleto de estirados que no conocen el verdadero significado de diversión, se preguntarán qué hago aquí, pues bien, mi _adorada_ amiga Rose me prohibió quedarme sola en mi apartamento una noche como hoy _hundiéndome en mi propia mierda_ –como ella solía decir- y me arrastró a la aburrida fiesta de fin de año que ofrecía la empresa en la que su prometido –el gran oso Emmett- era el jefe del departamento legal.

-"Esta fiesta es jodidamente aburrida"- le recriminé a Rosalie cuando al fin tuvimos un segundo a solas, y es que desde que llegamos todos y cada uno de los invitados se han reunido con Emmett a hablar de cualquier jodida estupidez por lo que Rose –y por ende yo también- hemos tenido que estar a su lado sonriendo falsamente y soportando miradas lascivas por parte de los ancianos que se nos acercaban. Al menos en este instante Em se había marchado unos minutos a hablar con algún ejecutivo y nos dejó al fin solas.

-"Al menos es mejor que quedarte sola en tu apartamento"- Rose me respondió tratando de sonreírme ganándose una mala mirada de mi parte.

-"Dudo que me hubiese aburrido tanto… Y de hacerlo podría haber salido en busca de un buen polvo para recibir el año como es debido"- le respondí con mi típica sonrisa cínica y ésta fue la oportunidad de Rose de darme una mala mirada.

-"Bella…"- Rosalie iba a empezar con su típico sermón y la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo por millonésima vez, así que me di media vuelta para escapar de ese salón al menos por unos minutos. –"¿Adónde vas Bells?"- preguntó al ver que me marchaba.

-"Sólo necesito un jodido cigarrillo Rose"- le respondí sin siquiera esperar respuesta de su parte y busqué un lugar donde pudiera satisfacer mi vicio por el cigarrillo.

Al salir del salón conseguí un hermoso jardín repleto de flores y pequeños pinos iluminados con las típicas luces de navidad, era realmente hermoso no podía negarlo y la parte trasera del mismo estaba totalmente desolado… perfecto para mí.

Necesitaba de unos minutos para mí sin estar rodeada de este montón de estirados que tras sus amplias sonrisas se escondía la mayor hipocresía del planeta, yo sabía de primera mano como funcionaba este _exclusivo_ mundo.

Encendí mi cigarrillo y mientras inhalaba mi respectiva dosis de nicotina observaba el cielo estrellado, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. No llevaba ni medio cigarrillo cuando una voz a mis espaldas me interrumpió.

-"¿Aburrida preciosa?"- preguntó el desconocido a mi espalda, su voz era aterciopelada y tan sexy que juro que se me erizó el cuerpo entero. Al girarme me encontré con un hombre increíblemente sexy, cabello cobrizo desordenado, musculoso, ojos verdes y con una mirada penetrante. Una sonrisa felina se instaló en mi rostro al verlo… después de todo esta fiesta se torne un poco más interesante.

-"Bastante… Aunque quizás todo mejore ahora"- le respondí coqueta notando como el sexy desconocido no dejaba de recorrerme con la mirada. Él acortó los pasos que nos separaban y quedó justo a mi lado, mirándome fijamente y deslizando su mano por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cigarrillo y darle también una calada a mi cigarrillo, y demonios que fue increíblemente sexy verlo fumar del cigarrillo que hace unos segundos estuvo en mis labios.

-"Quizás podría colaborar un poco para que tu noche sea mucho más _placentera_"- esta vez su voz tenía un tono ronco y juro que mi parte inferior se inundó con tan solo escucharlo.

-"Quizás si, quizás no"- le respondí fingiendo sopesarlo y tomando el cigarrillo nuevamente. –"No estoy del todo segura que puedas hacer de esta noche más _divertida_"- le tomé el pelo y un brillo de deseo y de desafío iluminaron su mirada, sonrió torcidamente y se inclinó hacia mí.

-"Oh cariño, jamás dudes de mis _habilidades_"- susurró muy cerca de mi oído enviando miles de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo, definitivamente debía tener a este hombre.

Entre miradas de deseo por parte de ambos seguimos compartiendo lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y cuando éste se terminó el sexy desconocido pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura pegándome a él y susurró sobre mis labios.

-"¿Ahora me dejas mostrarte mis habilidades o debemos de compartir otro cigarrillo para hacerlo?"- sonreí traviesamente antes de hundir mis manos en su sexy cabello y unir mis labios con los suyos.

De inmediato el desconocido me tomó de la nuca para empezar así a dirigir el que por mucho era el mejor beso de toda mi jodida existencia. Era un beso exigente, apasionado y demandante, rápidamente nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto y ambas luchaban en una batalla donde no había un ganador. Él me apretaba aún más hacia él, eliminando el inexistente espacio que había entre ambos mientras yo seguía deleitándome con sus habilidosos labios y su cabello.

Ambos soltábamos gemidos en medio del beso pero cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos sólo para que el sexy desconocido llevara sus labios hacia mi cuello y hasta el inicio de mis pechos haciéndome gemir sin vergüenza alguna. Rápidamente llevé mis manos hacia su miembro y empecé a acariciarlo por sobre la tela notando como ya estaba más que listo para su propósito, él gimió sonoramente ante mis caricias y dejó su labor para verme con la mirada totalmente oscurecida por el deseo, noté como miró a nuestro alrededor, aún seguíamos completamente solos y me arrastró hacia una de las paredes del jardín, dejándome de espaldas a ella y atacando mis labios nuevamente.

En estos momentos agradecía mentalmente a Rose por arrastrarme a esta fiesta y por hacerme usar un vestido de palabra de honor, que sólo bastó con que mi sexy desconocido bajara un poco la cremallera del vestido para que la parte superior de éste cayera un poco ofreciéndole mis pechos que se encontraban ya totalmente libres y anhelantes de un poco de atención.

-"Simplemente hermosa"- susurró el desconocido antes de elevarme un poco para enganchar mis piernas alrededor de su cadera e introducir uno de mis pezones en su provocativa boca mientras masajeaba el otro con una de sus manos.

Tomé su cabello entre mis manos gimiendo sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza por los sonidos que emitía y me restregaba sobre él rozando deliciosamente nuestros sexos deseando tenerlo en mi interior ahora mismo.

Mi desconocido atendió como es debido a mi otro pecho y al mismo tiempo introdujo su otra mano en el interior de mi vestido consiguiendo mi pequeña braga y arrancándola en un solo movimiento, normalmente eso me hubiese molestado ya que era una de mis favoritas, pero este hombre me estaba dando tanto placer que si por mi fuera podría arrancarme todas las bragas que quisiera.

Después de arrancar mi braga deslizó uno de sus dedos por mi entrada para luego introducirlo completamente en mi interior y demonios que se sentía genial su dedo entrando y saliendo de mi entrada, a su primer dedo lo acompañó un segundo y un tercer dedo instantáneamente haciéndome gemir sonoramente. De un movimiento elevé su rostro para lanzarme hasta sus labios mientras él continuaba moviendo sus dedos en mi interior aumentando la velocidad cada segundo, la fricción se sentía jodidamente deliciosa y después de unos segundos un nudo se empezó a formar en mi interior hasta estallar en un increíble orgasmo. Ahogué mi gemido en su boca y aún con rastros del increíble orgasmo, desenredé mis piernas de su cadera colocando mis pies nuevamente en el piso.

Sonriendo traviesamente llevé mis manos hacia su cinturón el cual lo quité en un solo movimiento y desabroché su pantalón para poder introducir mi mano en su ropa interior y poder liberar su miembro… y Oh, su muy enorme miembro.

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"- El desconocido habló con una sonrisa engreída, yo le sonreí de vuelta y tomé su gran miembro entre mis manos para acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta con la que juguetee un poco para seguir acariciándolo logrando que el desconocido gimiera sonoramente.

-"¿Y a ti te gusta lo que hago?"- le pregunté de vuelta notando como él cerraba los ojos disfrutando del placer que le estaba otorgando.

-"Oh si cariño"- gimió y una gran sonrisa se extendió en mis labios. –"Pero estoy seguro que me gustará más cuando esté en tu interior"- susurró separando mis manos de su miembro, rápidamente sacó un paquete plateado de su bolsillo, introdujo su miembro en el interior del condón y envolvió nuevamente su cadera con mis piernas volviendo así a la posición en la que estábamos hace unos minutos.

Sin más espera, en el mismo movimiento se hundió en mi interior en una sola estocada llenándome por completo, un gran gemido brotó de mi garganta al sentirlo. Él se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos en los que ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, yo me lancé a devorar sus labios nuevamente y él inició el delicioso vaivén entrando y saliendo de mi interior y aumentando la velocidad entre cada estocada.

-"Eres… jodidamente… estrecha"- habló entre gemidos mientras me dedicaba a besar su cuello y juguetear con su cabello.

-"Más… rápido"- gemí y él muy complacientemente obedeció aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, aumentando nuestros gemidos creando un segundo nudo en mi interior.

-"Vente para mí cariño"- habló con voz ahogada antes de besarme y sus solas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerme estallar en jodido mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida y una estocada después, él también llegó llenando con su líquido caliente mi interior, aumentando aún más mi placer.

-"Delicioso"- susurró mi sexy extraño con una sonrisa torcida y aún en mi interior.

-"Si que lo fue"- coincidí con él mirándolo con una sonrisa. Después de estar segura de que mis piernas tenían la fuerza necesaria, desenredé mis piernas de su alrededor echando de menos de inmediato su gran miembro en mi interior.

Una vez con los pies nuevamente en el piso empecé a acomodar mi vestido en su lugar mientras él introducía su miembro de vuelta a su lugar y arreglaba su pantalón.

-"Entonces… ¿ayudé a que tu noche mejorara o no?"- preguntó divertido mientras me ayudaba a subir la cremallera de mi vestido.

-"Oh si, se puede decir que si"- solté una pequeña risa al ver su reacción, él me sonrió con picardía y se acercó para darme otro beso, esta vez un beso un poco más calmado que los anteriores. Cuando nos separamos desvié un poco mi vista hacia su reloj el cual marcaba diez minutos antes de media noche, demonios, si no estaba con Rose cuando sea media noche y el nuevo año empezara tendría que soportar otro de sus sermones, por lo que a pesar de estarla pasando jodidamente bien, debía marcharme cuanto antes.

-"Debo marcharme"- hablé revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, una vez verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden me giré con la intención de marcharme pero él me detuvo.

-"Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó viéndome a los ojos mientras sujetaba mi brazo.

-"Oh no cariño… Mejor conservemos el anonimato"- le respondí y dejé un último beso ligero en sus labios antes de marcharme y dejándolo ahí adorablemente confundido.

La verdad es que no tenía sentido decirnos nuestros nombres, yo no estaba interesada en tener una relación y obviamente él no estaba en condición de tener una tampoco, porque si, había notado la alianza dorada que adornaba su muy talentoso dedo, pero como dije yo no estoy en busca de una relación por lo que muy poco me importaba que fuese casado siempre y cuando me brindara un buen polvo… y este si que fue excelente, pensé sonriendo.

-"¿Dónde demonios estabas?"- Rose me tomó del brazo una vez entré nuevamente al salón.

-"Fumando"- le respondí sin emoción –"Y teniendo sexo con un hombre realmente sexy"- seguí hablando y por un momento no me creyó pero algo vio en mi mirada que le hizo saber que hablaba en serio.

-"¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?"- me preguntó en un susurro pero podía notar que no le había gustado para nada mi declaración.

-"Oh vamos Rose no es para tanto, sólo fue un revolcón y ya… Yo volví aquí contigo antes de las doce y él probablemente haya vuelto con su esposa"- le respondí aburrida y ahora si que podría asegurar que Rose estaba realmente cabreada.

-"¿Con su esposa?"- siseó sin apenas alzar la voz.

-"Si… La alianza en el dedo sólo significa que es casado"- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. –"La verdad es que no importa, sólo fue un buen polvo"- hablé nuevamente.

-"¿No importa? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Isabella?"- Oh oh, usó mi nombre completo… ahora si que estaba cabreada. –"¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así Bells? No es sano"- tomó mi mano dándole un pequeño apretón mientras me veía con su típica preocupación maternal que siempre desbordaba hacia mí.

-"Rose no arruines el poco buen humor que tengo con tus sermones, no los necesito por ahora"- casi le supliqué y por poco grito de alegría cuando noté que Emmett se acercaba hacia nosotras con unas copas en la mano y el resto de las personas iniciaron la cuenta regresiva para el inicio del nuevo año.

Apenas culminó el conteo regresivo, Rose y Em se fundieron en un gran beso y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír al verlos, ellos eran realmente felices juntos y para mí, eran la única prueba de que el verdadero amor si existe… sólo que no todos estamos hechos para eso.

Después de separarse, Rose se lanzó a mis brazos y en ese momento cualquier rastro de la pelea anterior desapareció. Desde que nos conocemos siempre fue así, discutíamos pero a los pocos minutos olvidábamos todo y seguíamos como si nada.

-"Te quiero Bells"- susurró en medio del abrazo y yo sonreí al escucharla.

-"Y yo te quiero a ti Rosie"- le respondí siendo completamente sincera y ella lo sabía, la adoraba como a nadie.

-"Rose bebé, déjame abrazar a la pequeña Belly-Bells"- la voz de Emmett nos hizo separar y nos reímos por sus palabras. Rose se separó de mí y de inmediato fui envuelta por un sofocante abrazo de oso y me elevó unos centímetros del piso, aún así le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad, Em era como el hermano que nunca tuve y también lo adoraba profundamente, después de unos segundos él me soltó y yo pude respirar nuevamente.

-"¿Todo en orden?"- me susurró tomándome de las manos y viéndome como sólo el sabía hacerlo. Emmett al igual que Rose me conocía muy bien como para saber que estas fechas me deprimían bastante por lo que año tras año ambos intentaban arrastrarme a cualquier lugar en estas fechas.

-"Todo está bien Em"- le respondí tratando de sonar tranquila y sincera. –"Ahora si me permites, iré al baño"- sonreí en su dirección y él asintió permitiendo que me marchara.

Al llegar al baño noté que mi cabello era realmente un desastre, solté una pequeña risa al recordar el por qué mi cabello estaba en ese estado, la verdad es que era realmente una pena no poder volver a repetir aquello, pero ni modo. Intenté como pude arreglar el desastre de mi cabello cuando una pequeña chica con vestido verde y cabello negro corto entró también al baño, al principio le dediqué una simple mirada pero noté como ella al verme no despegó los ojos de los míos y fue entonces cuando me percaté en que la chica se me hacía realmente conocida.

-"¿Isabella? ¿Bella Swan?"- preguntó incrédula con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Confundida fruncí un poco el ceño, sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba de donde, aún así respondí a su pregunta con un asentimiento, la chica al verme confirmando su duda soltó un pequeño chillido, y fue precisamente ese chillido el que me aclaró de quien se trataba. Alice Cullen, aquella niña con quien compartí varios años de mi adolescencia y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga en tan poco tiempo, hasta que ella y su familia se marcharon a Inglaterra, donde ya se encontraba su hermano mayor.

-"¿Alice?"- pregunté con un poco de cautela con temor a equivocarme.

-"¡Si!"- chilló y corrió hasta mi brazos para estrecharme en un fuerte abrazo, un _muy_ fuerte abrazo debo decir, Alice tenía mucha fuerza para su corta estatura. –"¡Estás fantástica!"- chilló nuevamente y yo me reí por su euforia.

-"Tu también estás fantástica Allie"- le respondí contagiándome con su alegría. –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- le pregunté pues se supone que ella estaba en Inglaterra.

-"Oh, mi familia y yo volvimos hace un par de años, y mi padre es dueño de Twilight Company"- me respondió sonriéndome ampliamente y entendí por qué nos conseguimos justamente aquí, Twilight Company era la empresa que estaba organizando esta fiesta por lo que era lógico que ella estuviera presente. –"¿Trabajas en la empresa?"- preguntó alegremente y yo negué.

-"No, sólo vengo como compañía de unos amigos"- la sonrisa no había abandonado mi rostro desde que reconocí al pequeño torbellino, la verdad es que me alegraba enormemente encontrarla otra vez.

-"Es tan genial verte de nuevo Bells… ¡Tenemos que ponernos al día!"- chilló una vez más y yo no hacía más que reír, aún seguía igual que años atrás. –"Oh, vamos para que Esme te vea… se alegrará muchísimo"- me tomó de la mano sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de mi parte y me arrastró hacia el exterior del baño. La verdad es que me hacía ilusión ver nuevamente a Esme, ella era una mujer cariñosa y adorable… la madre que cualquiera podría desear.

Me arrastró a lo largo del salón y durante el trayecto pude ver la mirada confundida de Rose al verme siendo arrastrada por ese pequeño torbellino pero le dirigí una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Alice se detuvo frente a un grupo de personas que se giraron a vernos cuando llegamos y de inmediato reconocí a Esme, seguía igual que antes y con la misma sonrisa dulce que siempre la acompañaba. Ella se sorprendió al verme pero al igual que Alice, me reconoció al instante pues rápidamente me estrechó en un cálido abrazo.

-"Bella, estás preciosa"- habló emocionada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Lo mismo digo Esme, estás bellísima"- le respondí con una gran sonrisa y ella sacudió la mano en mi dirección.

-"Oh no seas aduladora chica"- habló divertida y ambas reímos.

-"Bella sólo dice la verdad cariño, eres bellísima"- Carlisle se hizo notar y de inmediato le sonreí abrazándolo como lo hice con Esme. La verdad es que durante los años en que compartí con ellos me hicieron sentir como parte de su familia, y siempre les he guardado mucho cariño a todos.

-"Bella este guapo rubio que está aquí es mi novio, Jasper… Jasper, ella es mi gran amiga, Bella"- Alice quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, me presentó al rubio que estaba a un lado de Carlisle, sonreí en su dirección y estiré mi mano en señal de saludo, Jasper la tomó estrechándola y correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.

-"Es un gusto Bella"- habló con un marcado acento sureño y sonreí ante eso, era el auténtico caballero con el que Alice siempre había soñado.

-"Igualmente Jasper"- correspondí su saludo y cuando pensé que se habían terminado los saludos y las presentaciones Alice habló una vez más.

-"Y el que está al lado de mi Jazz es mi querido hermano Edward, del que tanto te hablé y vivía en Inglaterra mucho antes de que nos marcháramos"- cuando desvié mi vista, me conseguí con unos muy conocidos orbes esmeralda que me veían profundamente y sin siquiera disimular el deseo en ellos… Edward, así que ese era su nombre.

Con una sonrisa coqueta que sólo Edward podía ver me acerqué hasta quedar frente a él quien también me sonreía torcidamente.

-"Un _placer_ conocerte Edward"- dije sugestivamente y estiré mi mano en su dirección.

-"El _placer_ es todo mío Bella"- me respondió también sugestivamente y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Después de todo, quizás si podríamos poder repetir lo de esta noche, y por el brillo en su ahora ya oscura mirada sabía que él estaba pensando en lo mismo… Quizás este nuevo año no sea tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

**_¡FIN!_**

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre digo, cualquier crítica o sugerencia me la pueden dejar en un review! ¡Son gratis y bien recibidos! :D_**

**_Oh, y ¡Feliz año 2014 para todas! Que este nuevo año esté colmado de miles de cosas buenas para todas!_**

**_Besos!_**


End file.
